


Glimpses Around the Multiverse

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes from alternate worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses Around the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts), [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts), [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



**Rewards**

Dick dropped the Gotham Gazette on the table, a pointed reminder of contracts completed, though he knew his teacher would already know.

Slade just smirked, and tossed him a set of keys.

Dick walked down into the complex to where his reward waited, willing to be distracted for now by the redhead. That thought caused him to smile, thinking of just how pretty Roy would break for him.

Later, he'd get back to planning how to take Slade himself down so he'd have the Crime Syndicate to himself. He really didn't like sharing the power he had found, after all.

 **Tracking**

Cissie King's bow moved cautiously forward, arrow nocked and at the ready, while Anita the Dark followed along. They had been separated from the Band of Justice for a day now, but Cissie's tracking skills had put them on what looked to be the right path. Whomever had altered the party's journey would pay, no doubt, as Anita never took these things well.

When the bow suddenly rang out, Anita followed the path of the arrow with her eyes, and spoke a word of compulsion, freezing the target from action.

The fun could begin, as they cornered the barbarian, Match.

 **Escape**

Jor-El looked to his struggling wife, with a moment of pity, but he hardened his resolve as he pushed on. She was strong, uncomplaining, as they struggled to reach the remnants of the Diamond Mountains. Maybe there, they could be rid of the zealots who pursued them, blaming Jor-El for the desertification.

Lara held young Kal in her arms, letting him feed, though her body produced less and less. This business of touch and physicality was foreign to their sterile society, but now it was necessity.

She could only hope the rocket site survived, so they could escape.

 **Slip of a Knife**

 _"Daddy was a cop. Got tired of seeing things get better for the crooked ones, decided to take it over."_

Selina committed to her course, despite knowing far more about Gotham's mistress of Crime and why she did it.

 _"I took over when I was sixteen, after the JSA let my parents die. Someone had to keep everyone in check."_

She had the small blade ready as she curled into a stretch beside the dark-haired woman.

 _"Imagine, Selina, what we'd be like if that madman Joker had gone free. I just do what's needed."_

Maybe the Black Canary was on the side of the angels, in her own way, but her reign of terror ended with the slip of a knife from the only woman she'd let get close to her.

 **Graduation**

The graduation of the fresh batch of rookie cops wasn't usually a press holiday, but today, Old Man Drake's kid....his daughter...was walking the stage. From her successful appeal of height regulations to her stubborn bucking of the 'boy's club' mentality, Dinah Drake had been making a stir.

Bets on how long she'd last were already open in most of Gotham's dives.

The fact that she walked with more pride than any of her male counterparts across that stage was not lost, and Old Man Drake was possibly the loudest one to applaud her. His baby had made it.


End file.
